De descubrimientos y distancias
by purplemagicmermaid
Summary: Chat Noir, Adrien, estaba enamorado de quien ella no era, de esa chica que compartía los valores heroicos con la mayoría de superheroes. No de ella, la real, de carne y hueso. Y ella, se había enamorado de su yo falso, de ese que odiaba, que intentaba dejar a un lado cada vez que se transformaba. De cuando Marinette se da cuenta que los amores platónicos no son lo que parecen.
1. 1 Cuando la venda se quita de sus ojos

**Ladybug no me pertenece. Si lo fuera, pues creo que no estaría sufriendo tanto por este par de ciegos y densos.**Fue un error.

Fue un minúsculo error, una equivocación. Ella, la que pregonaba a los cuatro vientos que sus identidades nunca debían ser conocidas, que ellos, por sobre todas las personas debían protegerse, a sus familias. Eran el principal blanco de los ataques de Hawk Moth, el poder que poseían era su principal objetivo y que el universo les salvará si por un minúsculo error caía en sus manos.

Volvía de un ataque, y la misma rutina empleada en otras ocasiones era ejecutada. Entraba por la puerta del baño, quitaba su transformación y corría hacia su salón de clase adjudicando su ausencia a ser una víctima del Akuma. Pero se equivocó, entró al baño de los chicos y por un momento deseó no haberlo hecho.

Porque después de su transformación, escuchó un ruido sordo que le hizo esconderse tras la puerta, observando por la rejilla de la misma, rompió sin querer el voto que había hecho, la promesa que había jurado. Delante de sus ojos estaba Chat Noir perdiendo su transformación, y aunque sus neuronas intentaron hacerle reaccionar para apartar la mirada, fue muy tarde, muy lento.

Pues la luz verde mágica quitaba su traje de cuero y dejaba a la luz a la última persona que se imaginó estaría detrás del gato bufón y juguetón.

"¡No te olvides de mi queso, Adrien!" Un pequeño gato negro ya conocido por Marinette volaba alrededor del rubio, mientras esté colocaba una expresión de hastío que nunca había visto en el modelo. Plagg.

"Plagg, juro por todos los dioses que eres insaciable." sacando un pedazo de Queso, Cambembert, deducía Marinette por el olor, se lo daba a su pequeño negro amigo, abriendo su camisa para invitarle a entrar. Y sin detenerse, salió del baño de caballeros.

Sin darse cuenta, Marinette había terminado sentada en el suelo, el shock aún presente en su persona.

Adrien es Chat Noir.

Chat Noir es Adrien.

"Marinette, ¿Te encuentras bien?" Tikki entendía la impresión de su elegida, esta era una de las peores formas para saber las identidades de otros. Ella prefería cuando tenían cierto grado de madurez, cuando las hormonas de la adolescencia habían mermado, cuando los años de lucha habían creado un lazo irrompible entre Chat Noir y Ladybug. Y a pesar que Marinette tenía diecisiete años, no podía evitar querer esperar más para que ese momento ocurriera.

"Tikki, Chat Noir es Adrien." Intentaba formar esquemas en su cabeza, unir a las dos personas en su mente, intentar de alguna manera relacionar al perfecto modelo, al amable caballero, al excelente amigo y cariñosa persona con el payaso, el juguetón, el inmaduro Chat Noir. "¿Cómo? No se parecen en nada Tikki. ¡Es como si fueran dos personas diferentes!"

"Recuerda que la máscara da confianza de realizar o hacer cosas que en tu vida cotidiana no harías normalmente." Ella lo sabía de primera mano, su torpeza y timidez se eliminaban al momento de su transformación, y se convertía en esta mujer poderosa, segura de sí misma.

A su mente, vino la realización de un detalle que había obviado. Si ella estaba enamorada de Adrien, y Adrien era Chat Noir... ¿Ella también estaba enamorada de Chat Noir? Y _si... Chat Noir recitaba como loro cada vez que podía que estaba enamorado de mí eso quiere decir... ¿Adrien está enamorado de mí? _

No. No de mí, de Ladybug.

"Oh por Dios..."

...

"Marinette, no puedes seguir así." Tikki estaba preocupada. Marinette había decidido retirarse de la escuela como una inferi, dijo "_Necesito pensar, Tikki. Es demasiado... Para mí. Necesito asimilar todo esto."_ Ella se encontraba boca abajo, de cara a la almohada, murmurando cosas inentendibles para la pequeña Kwami. La próxima vez le sugeriría a Fu que sus portadores fueran un poco mayores, no es que se quejara de Marinette, la amaba, ella ha sido una de sus mejores portadoras, amable, cariñosa y valerosa. Pero verla en ese estado... ¡Es solo una niña por Dios!

"Es que... ¡Adrien es Chat Noir Tikki! ¡Y Chat Noir es Adrien! Son una persona, ambos. Y no sé qué pensar, ni que sentir... Chat Noir es mi mejor amigo, pero no me producía sentimientos románticos, y ahora que sé que Adrien es él, ¿Debería sentirlos? Y no sólo eso, estamos hablando de que el padre de Adrien es nuestro principal sospechoso de ser Hawk Moth, estamos hablando de que Gabriel Agreste, el famoso diseñador y padre de Adrien tiene en su poder no sólo uno, ¡dos! Miraculous, y a su vez tiene bajo sus narices el de Chat Noir..."

"Marinette..."

"... Y eso significa que Adrien no es lo que aparenta, eso quiere decir que he estado enamorada de una máscara, recuerdo que Chat Noir dijo" Marinette sentándose en su cama, poniendo una pose similar a la del gato, y vaciando más ronca su voz le imitó. "_Es con esta máscara donde soy yo mismo._.."

"¡Mari!"

"¡Perdon! Es que... Todo es tan confuso." Tikki abrazó a Marinette intentándolo conferir toda la confianza que necesitaba. Sabía que era imposible, pero lo intentaría.

"Tranquila Marinette, es normal. El descubrimiento de sus identidades suele darse en otras circunstancias, pero... Agradezco que tu hayas sido la primera. No quiero imaginar los consejos que le daría Plagg a Adrien de ser él el primero." Tikki negó resignada. Tampoco podía desacreditar del todo a Plagg, él había visto la verdadera identidad de Marinette antes, y no había soltado ninguna palabra. "Deberías dormir, dejar a tu mente descansar, ya es tarde. Y no puedes hacer nada hasta que tengas a Adrien frente a ti y sepas lo que sientes, recuerda, no son dos personas direrentes, tanto Adrien como Chat Noir forman uno solo."

La ojiazul asintió, no hacia nada martirizandose en ese momento. Lo que había pasado había pasado, y no le quedaba nada más que aceptar las consecuencias.

El día siguiente en la escuela, y en lo que en su momento había sentido como suerte divina, ahora lo sentía como una desgracia, y esperaba por ella. Compartía casi en su totalidad todas las clases con Adrien, y las únicas en las que no lo hacía eran las electivas, pues él había tomado Física avanzada y Programación, y ella Historia del Arte y Dibujo Avanzado.

Nino, Alya y el Rubio esperaban fuera de la escuela por ella. Y Marinette no tuvo remedio que respirar hondo y enfrentarse con la realidad. _Eres fuerte, eres valiente. ¡Es solo Adrien! No, eso no ayuda. ¡Es solo Chat Noir! Esto no es nada a comparación de otras cosas._ Un pequeño susurro de apoyo proviniente de su bolso le hizo sonreír.

"¡Hola Chicos!"

"¡Marinette! Nos tenías muy preocupados, si no fuera porque tu mamá nos aviso." Marinette se rascó su cabeza, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle. "¡No nos vuelvas a hacer eso!"

"Alya estuvo a punto de irte a buscar a todos los hospitales de París." Nino dijo riendo, Alya realmente se preocupaba demasiado por Marinette. Adrian observaba con una sonrisa a la chica, y cuando Marinette posó su vista en él, y su corazón no dio ningún latido sobresaltado se asustó. Negando con su cabeza regresó su atención a Alya.

"¡Lo siento Alya! Pero no me sentía muy bien... ¡Prometo avisarte! ¡Y recompensarte!" Marinette abrazó a su amiga, le llegaba a lo profundo de su corazón su nivel de preocupación.

"Está bien chica, te perdono." Alya pinchó una de las mejillas de Marinette. Y por un segundo, esta de verdad deseaba decirle toda la verdad a su mejor amiga, decirle todo lo que tenía atorado en su pecho. Pero no podía. Un gran poder lleva una gran responsabilidad, y esto, no era algo para irlo contando como rumor en pijamada.

El sonido de la campana les distrajo, y con una corta despedida de los otros dos chicos, Marinette fue dejada con el Rubio. Ambos se dirigían a su clase de Matemáticas, y el silencio inundaba el camino.

"¿Marinette estas segura que te encuentras bien?" Adrien posó su mano en el hombro de Marinette, y a diferencia de otras ocasiones, se asustó, al parecer, su confusión era más de la que esperaba. Él dejó pasar la ausencia de esta reacción. Le preocupaba más que Marinette no intentará crear conversación con él. ¿A caso le habría enojado algo?

"Si, solo estoy un poco cansada." Y _confundida, y al borde de un colapso mental_, pero eso no tenía porque saberlo el Rubio. _No puedo ir y decirle ¡hey! Sé que eres Chat Noir, y ahora no sé qué pensar pues tenía un enamoramiento con un alter ego civil y ¡Por cierto! Soy Ladybug_. Adrien solo se limitó a asentir. "No te preocupes."

"Si te sientes mal, deberías ir a la enfermería." Adrien empezó a remover entre sus cosas, cosa que extrañó a Marinette. Sacando algunos papeles, se los extendió a la chica. "Tome apuntes para ti de las últimas dos clases que compartimos."

"Oh... Gracias, de verdad. No debiste haberte molestado."

"¡Nada de eso! Eres mi amiga, ¿tú harías lo mismo por mi no?" Marinette asintió levemente, y esbozó una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos.

Y fue junto a Adrien, en medio de funciones y gráficos, que Marinette llegó a la más dolorosa conclusión. Chat Noir, Adrien, estaba enamorado de quien ella no era, de Ladybug, de esa chica que compartía los valores heroicos con la mayoría de superheroes. No de Marinette, la real, de carne y hueso. Y ella, de igual forma, se había enamorado de su yo falso, de ese que odiaba, que intentaba dejar a un lado cada vez que se transformaba.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿No era su amor por Adrien un amor platónico e irreal? Porque le estaba sucedido justo lo que habían conversado las chicas en una reunión, Rose se lo advirtió, _Cuando tienes un amor platónico, y le conoces realmente, ese amor suele irse, porque lo tienes idealizado en tu mente. Cuando ya es una persona de carne y hueso... Es diferente. Puedes ver quien realmente es. _

Y toda su adolescencia había idealizado a Adrien como un perfecto caballero... Y Chat Noir distaba de ser ese perfecto caballero.

Y ella distaba de ser esa fuerte y valiente heroina de la que estaba enamorado.

Dolía, porque el chico del que había estado enamorada no le amaba a ella, que lo había intentado de distintas maneras, a ella que se sentaba todos los días a su lado, que ofrecía su apoyo incondicional. Se había enamorado de Ladybug, de ese espejismo. A su vez, entendía que si Chat Noir se enterara de quien era en realidad se sentiría igual de dolido.

Tenía que alejarse de él. Si su corazón se sentía así de roto, no quería ni imaginar como se rompería el de Chat al enterarse que quien siempre le rechazo, está enamorada de quien no era en realidad. Y tenía que salvaguarda a París por sobre todas las cosas.

...

**¡Hola! Esta es una nueva idea que ha surgido. No tiene muchos capítulos, a lo mucho tendrá tres. Espero les guste, nos leemos pronto.**

**Adelanto del siguiente cap**

_Es por ello que tomó la decisión de alejarse de él. Era lo mejor, estaba confundida, y pasar a su lado todos los días era lo peor que podía hacer. En su mente cada vez que sus ojos verdes se posaban en ella le decían una única cosa Adrien es Chat Noir. Tenia que distanciarse de él, aunque le doliera hasta lo profundo._


	2. 2 Cuando un gato choca con plantas

"¡Marinette! ¡Marinette!"

"¡Lo siento! Me esperan en el taller."

"¡Pero Marinette!"

Ignoró la voz que le llamaba, y corrió hacia su próxima clase fingiendo no haberle escuchado. El golpeteo en su corazón era intenso, y la manera en la que su estómago se retorcía no era normal, porque el escuchar a Adrien nombrarle con dicha emoción le partía el alma, pero no tenía otra opción.

Tiki desde su bolso solo negaba, Marinette estaba dejándose llevar por sus emociones. Pero confiaba que la chica encontraría una perfecta solución a ello, no por nada el maestro Fu le había elegido.

Es por ello que Marinette tomó la decisión de alejarse de él. Era lo mejor, estaba confundida, y pasar a su lado todos los días era lo peor que podía hacer, su presencia le intoxicaba. En su mente cada vez que sus ojos verdes se posaban en ella le decían una única cosa _Adrien es Chat Noir. _Tenia que distanciarse de él, aunque le doliera hasta lo profundo. O podía cometer un error garrafal que les costará su amistad y su dinámica de equipo.

Comenzó sutilmente, llegando lo más tarde posible y quedándose en la parte de atrás del salón, a diferencia de su salón de primaria, este tenía dos entradas, y a pesar que ella acostumbraba a entrar por la que se encontraba frente al salón, fue necesario cambiar su rutina para así, evitar totalmente el contacto con el Rubio en algunas clases. Evitando almorzar en el instituto, llegando más tarde de lo normal y siendo la primera en salir o saliendo a horas después de la salida. Los horarios de Adrien no le permitían esperarle si se tardaba, lo que le daba un escudo protector ante sus interrogantes.

Y no se molestaba en esperarle. Nop.

¿Eso la hacía una mala amiga? Probablemente. No, estaba más que segura que le hacía una mala amiga. Pero no podía ver a la cara a Chat Noir sin sentir una mezcla de sentimientos que no estaba lista para lidiar. ¿Cómo estarlo? ¿Es que todas las Ladybugs tenían que pasar por este embrollo? ¿Todas habían sufrido de la manera en la que ella lo hacía?

Ahora, en medio de su habitación, estaba siendo regañada por su pequeño kwami.

"Marinette no creo que sea lo mejor ignorar a Adrien." Marinette sabía que no era lo mejor pero su mente estaba cansada para pensar otra mejor idea, sabía que en su momento tendría que lidiar con las consecuencias de sus actos. Pero por el momento era mejor no preocuparse. Deseaba tener un botón para callar la vocecilla que constantemente le repetía lo que sus ojos vieron el día anterior. " Menos por casi dos semanas."

"Lo sé Tikki pero no puedo pensar en otra forma de solucionar esto... ¿Tú no puedes borrar la memoria? Eso sería muy útil." Tikki negó con su cabeza. Aún si pudiera, huir de los problemas no era la solución a los mismos, y esa era una medida drástica, demasiado dramática. Marinette tenía que reaccionar de una forma madura como siempre lo ha hecho toda su vida.

"Tienes que pensar bien las cosas, sé que necesitas tiempo pero no por eso vas a dejar que Adrien se sienta solo." ella era la única amiga cercana en las clases que compartían y ella había decidido abandonarle. No podía seguir haciendo eso. "Él está pagando por algo que no sabe que ha hecho. Él no sabe que tu sabes que es Chat Noir."

"¡Arg! Lo sé Tikki, ¿Crees que debería confesarle que sé su secreto?" Tikki negó, eso solo generaría problemas. Los Chat Noir solían ser más volubles en sus sentimientos, blancos más fáciles para un akuma, y tener al dios de la muerte y de la destrucción como consejero no era de mucha ayuda. Ella sabía que estaban próximos a la batalla final, que tanto Reena Rouge y Marinette habían dedicado arduas horas de investigación, y cada vez se acercaban más de poder atrapar a Le _Papillon_. Chat Noir debía estar libre de todo problema, suficiente tenían con el porvenir.

Un ruido tosco les distrajo de su conversación, Marinette abrió la compuerta y sacó su cabeza. Un despistado Chat Noir se encontraba en su balcón, había tropezado con unas plantas, terminando por botarlas. _Gato torpe... Espera... ¡¿Chat Noir?! _

"¡Chat Noir! ¿Qué estas haciendo acá?" Marinette tenía una expresión de sorpresa, mientras salía de la trampilla para ayudarle a Chat Noir. Este solo le brindó una sonrisa de disculpa. Marinette se acercó hacia él ofreciéndole su mano para levantarse, rápidamente la tomó y se paró.

"Venía a darle una visita rápida a mi princesa favorita..." Marinette no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras escuchaba esas palabras. _Oh por todos los dioses si Adrien es Chat Noir es Adrien quien me dijo princesa y no solamente eso, es quien me dice todo el tiempo bugaboo o buginette... ¡Oh por Dios! _"¿Estas bien? Te has puesto sonrojada de repente, ¿Estas enferma? ¿Tienes fiebre?"

"Sí, ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?" Oh no, oh no, oh no...

"Cuentan los rumores que has estado distinta, rara... ¿Tienes algún problema?" Chat Noir había cruzado los techos de París para saber si le ocurría algo a ella, Adrien, había abandonado su ajustado horario para saber sobre su bienestar, debido al comportamiento inmaduro que había tenido con él, y de verdad ajustado porque el día de ahora tenía dos sesiones fotográficas y una clase de portugués. Ahora si se sentía horrible. Marinette puso sus manos sobre su rostro, era una idiota.

"No Chat Noir, no te preocupes. Estoy estupenda... Es más, ¿Quieres un poco de pan? Estoy segura que mis padres acaban de sacar unas tartaletas que te encantarán..." _Si claro, huye cobarde,_ podía escuchar Marinette hablar en su mente con una voz similar a la de Tikki.

"Oh, ¡No te molestes prrrrincesa! Solo vengo de paso."

"No es ninguna molestia Chat, espérame acá."

Marinette volvió en menos de lo que esperaba, trayendo todo tipo de repostería que estaban disponibles en ese momento. Sabía que eso no era una disculpa, pero al menos, alegraría el corazón del Gato callejero que tenía en su balcón. Con cada pensamiento que le otorgaba, ya no era tan difícil ver a Chat Noir como Adrien. Por muy extraño que pareciera.

"Toma, están calientes... Así que ten cuidado." Chat estaba sentado en una banca que Marinette tenía en su balcón. El olor del pan inundaba su nariz, era delicioso. Marinette podía leer el pensamiento de Chat Noir en su rostro.

"¡Gracias !"

"De nada... No tenias que venir hasta acá para comprobar mi bienestar." Marinette le miraba fijamente, mientras la molestia en su estómago se incrementaba. "Estoy bien..."

"Es solo qué... No importa." Chat Noir siguió comiendo, aprovecharía esa oportunidad sin dudarlo. La panadería de Marinette era de las mejores de París, y si fuera por él, los comería todo el tiempo. Pero su régimen de alimentación tenía limitados carbohidratos, y no podía darse el gusto todo el tiempo. A pesar de que sus platillos no tenían nada que envidiarle a nadie, él realmente deseaba comer más chucherías de vez en cuando. "Me alegra que estés bien. De verdad."

"Si... A Mi alegra... Digo, a mi me _agrela_... Digo... A mi también." Oh no. Chat Noir soltó una risilla mientras escuchaba tartamudear a Marinette. Extrañamente, cuando se encontraba en el traje, ella suele ser más libre y confiada que con su alter ego. Es algo peculiar que le había gustado todo el tiempo, aunque no podía explicarse el porqué. "Deberías irte... No porque deseo que te vayas, porque nadie desearía que te fueras, pero... ¿No tienes una agenda apretada?"

"¿Cómo sabes que tengo una agenda apretada?" el color se fue del rostro de la pelinegra.

"Supongo... Eres el gran héroe de París, ¿No tienen todos los héroes una agenda apretada?" la expresión de Chat Noir se relajó, por un momento, temió lo peor. Marinette era una chica inteligente, demasiado brillante, y no se sorprendería que ella descubriera quien era él detrás de la máscara. Marinette suspiró aliviada, y podía jurar que escuchó la risita de Tikki.

"Sí " En menos de lo que cantaba un gallo, el plato que Marinette había dado repleto se encontraba vacío. Chat Noir, con una sonrisa se levantó de su asiento, había corroborado que Marinette se encontraba de la mejor manera, pero, no había encontrado respuesta de su actitud en el instituto. Tal vez, debería abordarla con su identidad de civil y no como un gato callejero con super poderes. "Por mucho que ame tu compañía, debo de irme."

"Oh, es una lastima..." Marinette se paró junto a él. Estaba a punto de partir cuando el rubio tomó la mano de Marinette y besó su dorso. ¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios!

"Nos vemos, princesa... Espero, que sea lo que te tenga mal, se solucione."

Ella no tuvo tiempo de responder, Chat Noir ya había partido.

"Tikki, ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Marinette se dejo caer nuevamente en la silla. Debía de hablar con él, ¿Pero como iba a hablar si sus sentimientos seguían siendo para ella algo desconocido? ¿Cómo tan siquiera iba a pedirle perdón, si no podía justificar su comportamiento sin revelarle su identidad?

¿Qué era lo que ella sentía?

Tenía mucho por pensar esta noche.

Hola!

Muchas gracias por sus favoritos y sus seguimientos. Mueven mi corazón, sus comentarios también, Nao-K, Deidydbz y Princess Mko.

Espero que les haya gustado, nos leemos pronto.


End file.
